Bet
by FluffyGrunge
Summary: AU: High school students Zoro and Sanji made a bet but the rewards are...? NOSEBLEED WARNING: Explicit content. Rated MA.


Setting: School; before time-skip

Pairing: Zoro and Sanji

Rating: MA for sex* and coarse language

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

Sanji spends much of his time chasing girls, obviously. Zoro, on the other hand, loves the thrill of picking fights with other guys in and out of school; he wanted to be the best. Two very different personalities, but how will they even know each other?

Girls, girls, female teachers, and more girls. Sanji always crushed on their Geography teacher, Nami. But said teacher must be in her periods, and when Sanji greeted her the usual morning mellorine shebang, he was instantly granted a tour to the detention right after class.

That green mane always stood out amidst a pile of beaten bodies. Or rather, that person was always the cause. That was his usual after-class routine; he'd walk away from the battlefield victorious. He'd walk with the satisfaction of being the strongest kid in their district. He walked...to the detention room?!

Nami-sensei had almost snapped her rod which was more useful for threats rather than pointing at maps into two. Sending the perverted kid to detention had become a daily activity; if it weren't for his exceptional skills during interschool cooking competitions (which of course she has profited from teacher recommendations), Nami-sensei would rather have him expelled. "You there! Sit back quietly!"

"Haaaaaai, Nami swaaaaa-"

"QUIET!" The teacher slapped her palm to her forehead in a fit. "You're hopeless..."

"Where's the gate?" A familiar gruff voice intercepted them. "Oi Dart-brows, you're still at school?"

Nami-sensei pointed her rod to the green teen. "You! Stay in detention!"

Zoro raised his eyebrows in question. "Why should I? Didn't you hear I was looking for the gate?"

"Didn't you hear what Nami-san said?!" Sanji stood up and raised his right leg, aiming for a kick.

"So you wanna fight, eh?" Zoro unsheathed a wooden stick tied to his waist. "Well then-"

BAM! BAM! Her rod emitted smoke from the heavy impact. "Both of you stop it! Take your seats!"

Sanji patted that big, smoking lump on his head. "This is your fault, idiot marimo!"

"Shut up! I'm going home-"

SLAM! The detention door shut; the teacher was gone, and only the deafening lull was there to accompany the two.

Sanji reached for his hip pocket. "What kind of idiot would voluntarily step into detention?" He pulled a silver lighter and a pack of cigarettes. The blond lit up a stick and took a drag. "Poor little lost kid, can't even find a damn gate..."

Zoro coughed from the pollution. "I wasn't lost, damn it! That stupid gate was hard to find!"

The blond burst into a hysterical laughter. "I...haha! You really are an idiot!" The cig he was chewing on almost fell.

"Tch. Screw this, I'm busting out!" The swordsman grabbed the doorknob, but it won't budge. Zoro banged on the door, each pound harder than the previous. "You damn witch! Just wait 'til I get outta here!"

He wiped a small tear forming on the side of his eye and tried to recollect himself from laughing too hard. "I bet you'll get lost again."

"Fuck you."

Sanji waved the cigarette he was holding between his fingers. "Ooh, this is interesting. Why don't we make a bet?"

Zoro raised his chin, a beguiling glimmer shone in his eyes. "You're on, 'coz I'll get out of here before you even realize that you've lost."

"That's some big talk coming from an idiot marimo like you. I bet you can't find that gate within 10 minutes."

Zoro put back the wooden stick in its sheath. "If I do, you'll have to do something for me."

Sanji dipped his cigarette on the teacher's table, leaving a charred spot on its wooden surface. "Same goes to you if you lose."

"You're on."

The blond threw his third exhausted stick out the window. _I guess that guy really is strong, breaking down that door and all..._ He lit another stick and inhaled a good lengthy drag. _Maybe I should've went ahead...that old man Zeff won't be home tonight, and I'll have to cook dinner for myself._ He zipped his backpack tight and wore a strap over his shoulder. _Imagine all the porn I can watch…with nothing to disturb me!_ (Pervert mode: On.) Just as Sanji was about to step out from the door, THUD! Something had hit him hard up front.

"Move it! Can't you see I'm-"

"What the hell? Why did you come back?!" Sanji held his nose, massaging its bridge. "Ow, that hurt a bit, marimo." (Pervert mode: Off.)

Zoro looked at the class clock above the chalkboard, only to see that the long hand had been many lines past the assigned ten minutes. "Oi. You moved that clock, didn't you?"

"No I didn't! And even if I did, you still lost since you're back here, numbskull."

The swordsman gritted his teeth, rivulets of sweat dropping down his forehead. "Why you..."

Sanji's face turned to a smug expression. "You know what that means."

"Hmmp. Go on."

"Woah, that was easy."

Zoro crossed his buffed arms. "I stick to my words."

Sanji finished his cigarette and expelled the smoke upwards. "Alright then, listen up."

Sanji swallowed down his throat, his breathing heavy. "Push it."

"Like this?"

"Uhh...harder..."

"Nnngh..." The swordsman exerted a bit more force.

The blond clutched Zoro's back tighter. "More!"

Zoro was already panting. "I'm almost..."

"Yes, t-that's it..."

"Damn!"

"Yes!"

"What the hell are you gonna do with these bookshelves and why am I moving it? Damn you!"

Sanji covered Zoro's mouth with his right hand. "Sshh, keep it down! Oh here she comes." He tugged Zoro's arm and hid themselves beside one of the shelves.

He shoved the blond's hand away. "Pweh! Your hand smells like an ashtray! And so what if Robin's here?"

Sanji's visible eye widened. "Shut. Up."

Robin-sensei, their History teacher, would always visit the library after school hours to skim a few books. She picked a red book from one of the shelves and took her usual seat at the table parallel to the shelf Zoro was pushing a while ago.

Sanji squatted behind said shelf and slightly pushed a few books that was blocking this view aside. He couldn't help but giggle to himself. "Fufufu, I can almost see it..."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, and as a reflex, he squatted too. "See what?"

"Thank goodness for short skirts!" Sanji's eyes turned into hearts.

"What the- you're just peeking at panties?"

"Not just ordinary panties," His nostrils flared, like it was doing the talking for him. "We just need a little more light and..."

Zoro stood up and turned around. "That's it. I'm leaving."

Before he could take another step, Sanji quickly grabbed the green-haired teen's arm. "Don't, idiot. I'll get caught!"

"So what?!" He pulled away his arm abruptly, which almost put Sanji off-balance.

The blond also stood up and grabbed the sleeve of Zoro's polo shirt. "I told you to shut it!" He tried to keep his voice down even though he was screaming a whisper.

Zoro raised his right hand and shoved Sanji's chest, making his back thump to the next shelf. He placed both of his hands on the ridge, trapping Sanji. Zoro leaned his face closer...

He tried to push Zoro away, but to no effect. "Wha-what the hell are you doing?!"

Zoro tilted his head a bit, his lips only a few millimeters away from Sanji's right ear. "Quiet. She'll hear you."

Sanji's pale cheeks flushed a bright pink; that whisper had tickled him a bit, not to mention that low, low voice that stirred up something inside him. "Err, yeah...you can move away now." Both of his palms were flat against Zoro's sinewy chest; he tried pushing again.

Zoro opened his mouth a bit, slowly licking Sanji's earlobe. "Let's make another bet." He could feel his captive shivering. Zoro lifted his right hand away from the ridge and placed it around the blond's long neck. He undid the first button, then the second but before he could continue, both of Sanji's hands grabbed his arm and yanked it away.

"What the-"

Before he could utter another word, Zoro had kissed him on his lips, muffling whatever he was going to say. He started undoing the third button but before he could completely slip it away from the button hole, he felt waves of sharp pang in his stomach.

Sanji had kicked him and bolted away from the entrapment. "Robin-sensei, I-"

But she was already gone.

Suddenly, a pair of muscular arms wrapped Sanji in a tight embrace from behind. "You're not going anywhere. So let's talk about the wager..."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Sanji struggled to break free, but his arms were also wrapped. "I didn't agree to that!"

With him being able to restrain the blond's movements, Zoro resumed undoing his buttons. "Let's see..." He finally undid them all; Zoro placed his right hand on his captive's chest and caressed it. "...who can last longer."

"Mmmf!" Sanji did his best to restrain his voice, but something else was doing the talking for him, 'something' was throbbing down below. And 'something else' was prodding him from behind.

"If you win, you can ask me to do anything for you." His hands moved their way to Sanji's nipples, rubbing and squeezing and playing with them. He could feel his captive shivering and panting.

"Hnn...s-stop!" He knew that he should be struggling to break free, but for some reason, the sensations were zapping his strength.

Zoro's right hand stopped; it then traced its way down to the blond's bulging crotch. "But if you lose..."

Even Sanji's ears flushed pink. "Gah! I said stop already!"

"I don't think you really want me to stop." Zoro cupped the bulge and squeezed it lightly. "Here's proof." His left hand also stopped, he thought he was done with the nipples. He undid his captive's belt. "You're not even putting up much of a struggle."

"That's because you-"

But before he could utter another word, Zoro had already opened his captive's zipper, inserted his fingers into the slit of his briefs, and freed Sanji's cock from its skimpy prison. "I? What?"

The feeling of warm fingers stroking him...it sent waves of tickling sensations that made his cock throb for more.

Zoro sensed its yearning, but he stopped and detached himself from him.

Sanji quickly turned back to face his attacker, and his eyes widened in shock.

Zoro had also unzipped his pants and pulled it down along with his green boxers, revealing his erect cock that was pointing at Sanji. He undid his buttons starting from the bottom, and his gaze had been fixed to him, piercing and uninhibited.

Sanji swallowed down his throat, he felt like he was melting. Everything about Zoro looked gorgeous: those thoroughly-sculpted abs that was slowly being revealed to him, that intricately-toned chest with an enigmatic scar across it, that veiny, meaty cock that he so wanted to touch, and oh that predatory gaze!

Zoro stepped out of his pants and shoved them away with his feet. He removed his sneakers and socks, only his open polo shirt clung to his broad shoulders.

The blond took his time to muster all of his earlier will to run away. But before he could take another step, Zoro had grabbed his waist and kissed him again.

The predator let go of his waist, and he took off Sanji's polo shirt which slid from his arms with ease. His left hand brushed the back of Sanji's head, feeling his soft, smooth hair, while the other hand stroked their cocks together. He pulled away his lips, but their noses were still touching. "First one to cum loses."

"H-haah..." Sanji looked up and closed his eyes. It would kill him to admit it, but he was relishing all the warm caresses of his captor, especially that particular attention Zoro was giving to his cock. "You...haven't told me, what- uhh i-if I lost..."

Zoro's lips curled to a sinister grin. "If you want to find out then cum already." He planted a kiss on his neck, he even felt that jutting Adam's apple slide up and down. His free hand grabbed one of Sanji's ass cheeks, squeezing it's beefy roundness.

Zoro is everywhere all over him; it made his knees weak and his nipples to harden more. With both of his hands, Sanji grabbed Zoro's collar to balance himself. "D-don't touch me everywhere at once! I'll c-"

"Oh? You're near." He stroked faster, but this time he was only holding Sanji's.

"S-so fast!" His breathing became harder, his cock tensed more. "No, stop! Aww damn no...ugh!" Oh god, it felt like oblivion had hit him with its pleasure bombs and left him light-headed! "Ahh! Hah, hah..."

Warm cream spurted on Zoro's abs. He swept a drop with his finger and licked it. "Sweet." Zoro kissed him and stuck his tongue out to share the taste of Sanji's cum. His weakened prey obediently welcomed him and opened his mouth. Their tongues battled while savoring their bittersweet kiss...

After a while Zoro broke the kiss so that both of them could take a breath. "Spread your legs."

Sanji immediately looked away, the motion made his hair cover more of his face…and that rosy tint on his cheeks. "That wasn't fair!"

"It was. You just gave in to it that's why you lost." His warm, rough hand gently played with the blond's small goatee. "Did it feel good?"

Sanji slapped his hand away not because he was annoyed, well he was, but because his predator had discovered another one of his erogenous zones that he didn't even know existed. "Fuck off! I'm-"

"You're not going anywhere..." He caught his thin wrist and held it tight. "You lost, remember?"

"I won't let you…have your way." Sanji didn't even struggle to break free nor look his captor in the eye.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's right arm and led him to the nearest table, allowing him to sit on it. Zoro got down on one knee and parted Sanji's long legs; he posed his face only a few centimeters away from the blond's still-hard junior and made sure that their eyes would meet before he could execute the next step. "Relax, I won't bite…"

Sanji was weakened by his ejaculation but oh, that warm breath on his cock…it sparked hot and cold shivers down his whole body. "Why? W-why are you doing this?"

"Because you're asking for it."

Sanji's eyes widened. "WHAT?! I've never-"

But before he could finish what he was saying, Zoro flicked his tongue and started licking the tip of Sanji's cock.

Oh how that felt like sweet tingling electricity coursing through his cock! "Aaah…wha-what are you-" Sanji sat back and laid his palms flat on the tabletop, holding on for dear life. And with his arms acting as pivot, Sanji's hip thrust forward out of instinct, spreading the pleasure down to the shaft.

Zoro's eyes were fixed on Sanji's face as if he were reading an open book. Seeing that his mate was rather getting the hang of it, Zoro pulled down Sanji's pants and threw them on the side.

A prominent heave escaped through Sanji's moist lips. "Hey, you're not planning to-"

But before he could finish what he was saying, Sanji found both his feet elevated higher than his head; his back slammed supine on the table, the loss of balance rendered him no chance to guard his head. The blunt trauma at the back of his head had caused him to feel like the space he was occupying had slight tremors, making him view things hazier than they seem. Not to mention the partial loss of strength from his premature cumming. But all of those sensations were nothing - absolute nothing - compared to what piqued his utmost concern…

…his captor was licking his Glory Hole.

"HAVEN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH?!" Sanji tried to squirm his way out. Futile. His feet were still spread high up in the air, and his hips were locked in an iron grip. _Shit. If he doesn't stop I'll cu-that's it!_ Realizing that his hands were not bound, he shoved Zoro's head away from his ass and ensured their eyes would meet. "Stop! That feels disgusting!"

"Well then…" Zoro licked his lips like he was savoring the aftertaste of an exquisite meal. "…let me make you feel better."

"Go to hell, you sick bastard!" He had regained his momentum; his feet landed flat on the floor, and just as he was going to stand up, Sanji was pushed back down again only to be flipped over. He was lying on his stomach; both of his wrists had been grappled over his head by a single hand. "Hmmfh…let me go!"

"Do you really want me to do that?" Zoro stuck the tip of his firm cock in Sanji's ass hole, the sphincter decompressed itself to better accommodate his girth, welcoming its intruder. "Your _other_ mouth is saying something else…"

"If I don't…ungh…loosen up, i-it'll hurt more!" But despite his best efforts, he found his breathing becoming heavier, the penetration still felt like he was being sliced in half by a blunt, scorching chainsaw. "Shit! T-take it out! TAKE IT OUT!" A vein popped out of his forehead, tears forming at the sides of his eyes…the pains of barebacking would not just stay below, no. It spread like wild fire through his entire body, yet his feet were as cold as ice. Sanji just had to grit his teeth, as if his head was being trepanned.

It was like Zoro never heard anything, save for those lovely moans and panting. He pushed a little bit further the tip then pulled back. Sanji's hole tightened, which was of course counterintuitive to what he said earlier. _If he can't keep loosening up then maybe he really is in pain…_ Zoro entered again, this time slower and more controlled. "Guess you're used to it now."

"Mmmnn…" The gasping had ceased.

Zoro thrust deeper, just enough to fill Sanji's ass yet still a bit far from his cock's base. Hot, slippery and soft…embracing his cock ever-so-tight. No amount of handjob could beat this. It was a unique kind of friction, one that doesn't offer resistance-only enticing to attain frenzied titillation and blissful splendor.

On the receiving end, the pain had turned into insurmountable pleasure; he had ridden the rhythm of Zoro's thrusts. Absolute unity. Sanji could no longer keep his voice down nor _try_ to resist. His prostate was loving all the attention it was receiving. "Ahh…don't nngh…hit it so hard…" _I won't be able to hold it in if you continue doing that!_

"Hnn…your spot?" Zoro drove all the way to the base, the green fuzz was able to touch and tickle the Glory Hole. Sanji's ass may not be lengthy enough inside for the cock, but the extra pressure and compression just added to that kick. "Damn! It feels so awesome inside you…nnh."

"Ack! Don't…don't put it all in!" How could he contain all that pang and pleasure? It was too much that the haziness before became so ethereal. Only the divine sensations, a gossamer bond and the chiming of gold earrings made sense to him.

Zoro leaned forward, planted his lips on the back of the blond's head and smelled that distinct marshmallow-y scent of his hair amidst their mixed sweat. Sanji's whole body felt hot and wet, and his usual fair complexion was tinged with pink in some places. "I want…to see your face."

Again, that voice sent jitters through his spine. "No!" Sanji ducked his head and sank under his shoulders, for he knew that the moment their eyes meet again, he might reveal something that he ought to keep to himself.. "It's uhh, ahh…too e-embarrassing!"

"Then…I'll tell you something more embarrassing." Zoro had let go of Sanji's wrists; the grip had left a red mark on them, a territorial mark. He leaned his face closer, almost kissing that red ear. His lips let out a soft whisper meant to be heard by only one...

As far as territorial marks go, this one was intangible: It would never smear nor fade, be stolen nor be flawed.

Sanji closed his eyes and raised his head, attempting to shift his position. Zoro pulled out and carried themselves on top of the table. He knelt on it then laid Sanji on his back, his legs were rested over Zoro's strong shoulders. One warmth.

Zoro reinserted his cock and resumed their activity. This time, his entry was easier, as if he was being guided inside; the soft, moist flesh cradled his entire girth. He brushed off all the flaxen hair covering his face, revealing both of Sanji's eyes and his rosy cheeks. "Look at me."

And he opened them. Cerulean orbs that hold a plethora of words…

Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and pulled him closer. Their eyes met and their lips locked. And in a single glance, in a brief collision, they knew…they understood. They shared the bittersweet taste of tobacco and breathed the same air and felt the same carnal urges. One body.

Zoro broke from the fervid kiss, silver rope of saliva pulled between their lips. "Hey…" He started kissing Sanji's neck, also stroking his cock. "…let's come together."

"Mmmnh! Zo…ro…" His breathing became heavier and his abdomen constricted inside; it was like his core was being squeezed to a thin film. "I can't…n-no more…"

"Me too..hah..hah…" He pounded faster, and faster, and faster. "San…ji…ahh! Nngh…"

"Kuh…Ahh! Haah…hah…"

The contraptions in Sanji's ass felt so fucking good that he wasn't able to pull out in time, nourishing the hole with succulent cum…

…and Sanji couldn't have had it any other way.

An explosion of ephemeral high. A taste of Nirvana.

Their foreheads touched together; the cold gold met his hot cheeks. An arctic chemistry of sweat on sweat from entwined fiery sources laid together, silent, overwhelmed.

"If anyone knew about this, I will kill you." Sanji lit a new cigarette and took a drag so deep, like he hadn't inhaled pollution for such a long time; he collected his scattered clothing and started dressing himself, underwear first. He had almost forgotten the feeling of fabric clinging to his own skin. "Go fix yourself. We're leaving . A school guard on night patrol might catch us here."

Zoro just scratched his own belly. He got off from lying on the table and made a loud yawn, not heeding what the other teen had said. "I'll just clobber him up if he does."

"You're a Neanderthal with moss for brains." Pants zipped and buttons done, Sanji reached for his backpack and wore both straps. "C'mon, I'll take you to the gate."

A scowl formed on Zoro's face. "You don't have to do that! I can find the damn gate myself. Tch." He finished putting on his clothes, then he tucked his wooden sticks on his hip.

Sanji look at him with an expression so void of emotion that it transcended the extensive slurs and letdowns of an erudite facepalm. "But. I. Insist." His tone was as indifferent as his face. "Can't…let…helpless Marimo-kun get lost again…" And with that said, he got out the door.

"Why you…" Zoro's nostrils flared. He ran after the nimble blond while grabbing hold all three of his wooden sticks, one in each hand, biting the third one. "I'll beat the living shit out of you! Santoryuu-huh?"

And all Sanji did was chuckle. A mirthful one at that. _Good thing he's daft, doesn't even recognize a confession when he hears one._ He stopped walking. "Oh c'mon, I've had enough with you and your 'sword' already."

Zoro's teeth sank deeper in the fibers of the wood; he couldn't help but grin.

"And you could've picked a better place!" Sanji inhaled another drag and expelled the smoke like he was some sort of a runaway train.

"Well what'dya know, the library sure had pretty sturdy tables…" He tucked the sticks back in. "Besides, you're the one who led us there! Perverted scum."

"Look who's talking."

The earrings jingled out loud when Zoro averted his gaze. Clutching the belt of his pants, still, he kept walking. "I, well…" He took a silent deep breath of the cold evening air that reeked of dead tree books and musk. "…only you could make me feel like this."

Zoro had caught up to him. Both of them avoided each other's gaze. But cold and twig-like fingers entwined with Zoro's warm, rough hands. A hand melting with the warmth, with a faint pulse of a heart beat…

"I bet."

 _A/N: *Yes, a rating of MA is not allowed but please don't report. Thank you._


End file.
